Felix Felici
by Asshai
Summary: Ron y Hermione, sexto libro...


"La verdad es que no tendría que haberme usado de esta manera", pensó Hermione, dentro de un aula vacía, mientras los demás celebraban la victoria del partido. "Sabía que yo le iba a llamar la atención y a enfadarme con él por echarle algo en la bebida, y como una tonta he desempeñado mi papel de honrada y sabelotodo estúpida" Se sentó en la silla del profesor y empezó a dibujar figuras en el aire con su varita.

Al cabo de un rato, entró Harry en la clase y se encontró con que Hermione estaba dormida encima de la mesa.

-Hermione, despierta –Harry le movió un poco el hombro.

La chica se sobresaltó y miró a Harry sin saber dónde estaba hasta que llegó a su mente la escena en el vestuario de Gryffindor.

-Deberías de estar celebrando tu éxito junto a tu amigo. –se levantó y pasó al lado de Harry, sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Harry la cogió por el brazo antes de que saliera.

-Tú no entiendes lo importante que era este partido, tenía que intentar que Ron creyese en él para que se concentrara. –le dijo a modo de disculpa.

-¡Ron no estaba creyendo en él durante el partido, Harry! Estaba creyendo en la poción que creía que le echaste. Deberíamos haberle convencido de que era capaz de hacerlo sin ella. Y sin tirarme a mí por los suelos. –se soltó con fuerza de la mano de su amigo y se cruzó de brazos delante de él.

-¿No viste como estaba la noche anterior? No pude convencerle de que creyera en sí mismo, eso es un trabajo que con Ron, cuesta bastante, desgraciadamente. –dijo a modo de disculpa.

Harry se apoyó en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

-Yo hubiera hablado con él, sobre todo esa noche, tenía ganas de darle ánimos y de decirle que él es capaz de hacer eso.. iba a practicar con él una cosa que había leído en la biblioteca. Un ejercicio muy práctico para esos momentos, que venía en un libro sobre quidditch.

La voz de Hermione sonaba muy triste. A Harry le asombró que ella hubiera estado leyendo cosas sobre el quidditch puesto que le aburría y nunca le prestaba atención, ahora se sentía muy culpable por lo que había hecho.

-Siento haberte usado esta mañana, estaba desesperado.

-Qué más da ya. –Hermione volvió a ponerse a la defensiva y agarró el pomo de la puerta. – Que me odie un poco más que estos días atrás tampoco importa mucho.

-Hermione él no te odia. –no le podía decir que más que nada, Ron se había puesto celoso, y estaba intentado causarle el mismo daño que él sentía. – Sólo que lleva unas semanas algo agobiado.

-¡Yo también estoy agobiada Harry! Y no la pago con ustedes, al contrario, intento pediros ayuda. Mira, no quiero seguir hablando de este tema ahora. Y no vuelvas a usarme para salirte con la tuya Harry, no me uses. Pídeme ayuda y puede que yo colabore contigo.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y se marchó dejando a Harry sólo en la clase, con una sensación de culpabilidad y desesperación por la situación de sus amigos. Pero de todas formas, allí no iba a solucionar nada, así que diez minutos después subió a los dormitorios. La fiesta en la sala común parecía haber terminado.

Pero en lo que no reparó Harry era en la figura acurrucada que había en uno de los sillones que pegaba a la ventana. Hermione no se había dirigido a su dormitorio, si no que viendo que la cosa se había calmado, se había sentado allí intentando estar sola y pensar.

Al cabo de un rato, una vez que Harry ya estaba acostado y Hermione medio dormida, la puerta del retrato se abrió y Ron entró apresuradamente.

Al escuchar el ruido Hermione se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos y se ponía en pie.

-Esta es mi sala común. –Ron intentó sonar muy borde, pero se arrepintió al ver la cara de frustración y resignación que había puesto Hermione. –En realidad estaba buscándome.

-¿Buscándome?

-No habías aparecido por la sala común, no te había visto desde que terminó el partido y estaba preocupado. –Ron se asombró de cómo se le había pasado el enfado que había tenido con la muchacha todos estos días.

-Ya veo. No estaba aquí para celebrar tu victoria, lo siento. –Hermione recogió la varita que no había soltado desde que estuviera en la clase, escondida.

-Pues no lo sientas. Porque ni siquiera he estado yo. –Ron se acercó unos pasos hasta la ventana. - ¿Para qué iba a celebrarlo si no estabais ni tú ni Harry?, la gente lo único que celebra es que hayan conseguido cerveza de mantequilla sin que Filch los pillara. Ahora es la victoria de Gryffindor, no las jugadas del equipo.

-No parecía que tuvieras muchas ganas de celebrar el asunto conmigo. – Hermione se sentó en el marco de la ventana. – Hubieras jugado bien de todas formas, ¿sabes?

-No, hubiera sido un desastre. –Ron sonrió. – Yo también pensé que Harry me había echado el felix felici, y después de pensarlo un rato, me he dado cuenta de lo injusto que ha sido contigo. –antes de que Hermione le replicara, Ron levantó una mano para hacerla callar. – Aún así me dolió que pensaras que sólo había parado esas bolas por la poción.

Hermione suspiró, cansada.

-Con en felix felici, nada puede ir mal, Ron. Yo pensé que las cosas os habían ido bien, sobre todo a ti, por eso. Pero antes no me has dejado explicarme Ron. Eres... ¡eres tan cabezota!

-No veo a dónde quieres llegar insultándome. –le dijo en tono molesto su amigo.

-No te insulto, te digo la verdad. Yo sé que juegas bien si te concentras Ron, sé que eres capaz de parar casi todos lo goles que intenten marcaros, casi todos. Pero eres humano, y te equivocas como el resto del equipo. Esta tarde has estado brillante, no has fallado ninguna, por eso te dije lo de la poción. Con la poción podrías haberlos parado todos, por ti mismo hubieras parado la mayoría. –Hermione se puso las cara entre la manos. – Juegas bien, no te hace falta ninguna ayuda adicional, sólo quería decirte eso.

Ron llegó a la ventana por fin, antes sólo se atrevía a dar pequeños pasos. Se sentó al lado de Hermione y le retiró las manos de la cara.

-Perdóname, soy.. soy un cabezón. –sintió como de repente se quitaba una gran peso de encima al verla sonreír, y un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda. – Perdóname por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta de que estás de mi parte.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. Después de todo este tiempo sintiendo que él la odiaba, que algo había hecho sin darse cuenta, ahora estaba sentado a su lado, hablándole como un amigo. Consolándola. Sintió una inmensa alegría al notar a Ron limpiarle una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla.

-Soy un estúpido, he estado perdiendo el tiempo pensando tonterías, cuando podría haber estado a tu lado. ¿Por qué no me he dado cuenta antes?

Hermione se incorporó asombrada. ¿Ron estaba diciendo esas palabras? Sospechaba hacia donde se dirigía su amigo y no podía creerlo, aunque sabía que sentía exactamente lo mismo que él.

-Porque, bueno, siempre te ha llevado tú tiempo pensar las cosas.

Y antes de que Ron pudiera replicarle, le besó. Al principio notó algo del asombro de él, pero en seguida se repuso y la abrazó. Y siguieron abrazados un largo rato, sin hablar, sentados en el alféizar de la ventana, aliviados de toda la carga que habían llevado esos días. Sin querer que nada ni nadie les interrumpiera, nunca.

**FIN**


End file.
